Fight Scene between the Phantom and Raoul
by Goddessesdaughter2008
Summary: The Phantom and Raoul get into it over Christine.
1. Fight Scene between Phantom and Raoul

This is my first FanFic, ever. I've had a recent obsession with Phantom of the Opera. This is based on the movie, not the book. I hope you enjoy this.

1

Christine walked through the halls of the Opera House looking for Raoul. As she called his name, she heard a voice calling back to her, but it wasn't Raoul. The Opera Ghost has been haunting her since she was young, disguising himself as her Angel of Music. Christine knew that the voice belonged to the Phantom, but she ignored his call.

"Christine, Christine," the Phantom of the Opera called in a soft, musical voice. She resisted him and continued to look for Raoul.

"Raoul!" she called. "Raoul, where are you?"

"He is not here," the Opera Ghost's voice said to her. She realized, this time, that the Phantom was not far away, but right behind her. She turned to face the hansom man with dark hair and a white mask covering the right side of his face. "Christine, my love, why must you hurt me so with your pleas to that insolent boy?"

"I love him," she replied.

"You do not!" the ghost yelled. "I have given you everything, and this is how you repay me?"

"You have given her nothing but fear!" came a voice from behind the Phantom. It was Raoul. "Draw your sword, Phantom! For this will be the last day that you torture my Christine!" The Phantom sighed, wiped his cloak off as he turned and drew his sword. Raoul looked at the Phantom with anger in his eyes, his sword was already drawn. Christine watched the two in horror as their swords began to clash.

"You think you are better than me, Vicomte de Changy?" the Opera Ghost asked, smiling as their swords clashed again. "Or do you honestly believe that miracles happen?"

"I believe that my love for Christine will help me overcome the obstacle of the Phantom of the Opera!" The hall was filled with Christine's shriek as the Vicomte plunged his sword into the Phantom's arm. The Opera Ghost fell to the ground, clutching his arm. "I can easily kill you, but I will not."

"Why not just end my misery now?" the Phantom cried. "This world will not miss me!"

"I would not want you dead when we perform your play, Phantom," Raoul replied, "Christine will not allow it, I can see it in her eyes." The Phantom's eyes could not leave the Vicomte's face as he stepped over to Christine and led her away from where the Phantom of the Opera lay injured. The Phantom looked in the opposite direction as he saw Madame Giry enter from the shadows to dress his wounds.


	2. The night before Don Juan

2

The Phantom lay in his swan-shaped bed staring at the canopy above. He thought of Christine and was overwhelmed by his longing for her love. He, then, thought of her lover, the Vicomte de Changy, Raoul. His body was then consumed in anger and he rolled onto his side to stare at the wall. The Phantom sang, softly:

"Why am I still here?

Christine, Christine, she is why I remain.

But that ignorant fool is

Always in my way!"

The Opera Ghost jumped from his bed and walked to a model of the Stage that was set-up to resemble the set of Dan Juan.

"I shall not let the Vicomte intrude any longer!

The Plan I have is growing steadily stronger.

I must wait until tomorrow night,

When Christine sets my song a flight.

I hope he remembers

To keep his hand at the level of his eyes!"

The Phantom smiled and chuckled as he left his model to sit as his piano. He started to play a pleasant tune and sing along with it.

"Share with me one love, one lifetime

Save me from my solitude.

Anywhere you go let me go to!

Love me, Christine,

That's all I ask of you!"

"Raoul, let me ask you

What is exactly your plan?"

Christine sang to Raoul as they walked through the halls of the Opera Populair. Raoul responded in a dark, musical tone:

"We are to act out his play,

And play his games.

If you sing,

He is sure to show."

They came to a flight of stairs and started to ascend as Christine sang:

"Raoul, I'm frightened."

"Nothing can harm you whilst I am here," Raoul said to calm Christine as he slipped his arm around her waist. Christine began to protest, once again:

"You will not be with me on stage,

He will take me away.

Raoul, I am scared now.

If he takes me,

I will never be freed."

Raoul tried to soothe her again.

"Christine, Christine."

Raoul's song reminded Christine of the Phantom's tricks. Raoul tried to reassure Christine.

"Everything will be alright, my dear, my love," Raoul said. As they reached the door to Christine's dormitory, Raoul leaned down to kiss her softly on the mouth. And then, they parted, Christine, to her room and Raoul back down the stairs.


	3. After the last scene in 1919

3

The Vicomte de Changy sat in sadness, looking at Christine's grave. He had just sat back down in his wheelchair after placing the musical Serbian monkey on her grave. He saw the rose placed next to the gravestone, the black ribbon being held by Christine's ring, and knew that the Phantom was near.

_Even 49 years later, he is still in love with her_, Raoul thought. He looked around the graveyard, searching for the Ghost of the Opera Populair. He stood up from his wheelchair and asked the young man and woman to sit in the car and wait for him. They obeyed his wish and left him alone in the cemetery.

"You may show yourself, Phantom," Raoul said, calmly.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet," came a singing. Raoul looked to the left and saw an older version of the Phantom standing next to him, staring down at Christine's grave. "Ever since I first heard you sing I've needed you by me to serve me, to sing."

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while; please promise me that you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me._ The beautiful voice of Christine Daae came softly from the memories of both men.

"After that night, why did you torture her so?" Raoul asked. "If you loved her, you would have let her alone from the beginning; you would have let her be happy."

"I did love her, I still do," the Phantom replied. "You filled me with anger every time I saw you with her. I do regret not killing you when I had the chance in the dungeon."

"And I regret not killing you in the graveyard 49 years ago," Raoul said. "Why did you let us leave?"

"Because I knew that she would never be happy with me," the Phantom replied. "I knew that if she was willing to spend the rest of her life with me, just to save your pitiful life, then she loved you far more than me and I would have to life with the fact that she loved someone else more than I."

"Tell me, who are you?"

"I… am the Phantom of the Opera." And with that last word, he turned and walked away. Besides the sounds of the Phantom's footsteps, there was silence.

"Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could! Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions; you were warm and gentle," Raoul sang quietly. "Christine, I love you!"

The Vicomte did not look back until he heard a soft voice behind him. _Order your fine horses; be with them at the door. _He did not know whether it was his imagination, but when he turned back, he saw Christine, standing in front of her grave, looking as young as she was in 1870.

Raoul continued the song, "And soon, you'll be beside me." And suddenly, Raoul was as he was in 1870. _You'll guard me and you'll guide me._

The young man and woman decide to see why the Vicomte de Changy was taking so long. They approached the Countess de Changy's grave and gasped in surprise. The Vicomte lay on the ground, unmoving, his breath no longer coming.


End file.
